meghantrainorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics:My Selfish Heart (Song)
My selfish heart wasn't bein' no good to you At least not the way it intended to, oh Your love was young, but it warmed my old soul When I said goodbye, I wasn't ready no, woah But I don't wanna waste your time No, you deserve to find the love of your life One day you'll marry such a lovely wife And hopefully we'll be fine! Baby let's keep in touch... oh 'Cause I'm not what you need But I'm a miss you so much I'm too focused on this dream, Your kiss is a drug that pulls me back so quick Until I pull us apart, well forgive my selfish heart Aye and baby let's keep in touch (You got my number baby, go ahead and call it up x3 Go ahead and call it up, go ahead and call it up) You were the best, but I'm never gonna let you know Each and every day you'd call me beautiful, hey You deserve the world and soon the worlds gon' come around And it breaks my heart to have to let you down, yeah But I don't wanna waste your time No, you deserve to find the love of your life One day you'll marry such a lovely wife And hopefully we'll be fine! Baby let's keep in touch... ooh 'Cause I'm not what you need But I'm a miss you so much I'm too focused on this dream, And your kiss is a drug, pulls me back so quick Until I pull us apart, well forgive my selfish heart Aye and baby let's keep in touch (You got my number baby, go ahead and call it up x3 Go ahead and call it up, go ahead and call it up) You got my number baby, go ahead and call it up Sorry I couldn't make it work, I had to call it off But you were the best in bed, yeah I can't deny You were a gentleman, yup, one of a kind But I'm gone 'cause I be swerving I couldn't give you the time you were deserving And I admit that I was stupid when I threw our love away But I hope that we can be okay Baby let's keep in touch... oh 'Cause I'm not what you need But I'm a miss you so much I'm too focused on this dream, And your kiss is a drug, pulls me back so quick Until I pull us apart, well forgive my selfish heart Aye and baby let's keep in touch... oh 'Cause I'm not what you need But I'm a miss you so much I'm too focused on this dream, And your kiss is a drug, pulls me back so quick Until I pull us apart, well forgive my selfish heart Aye and baby let's keep in touch You got my number baby, go ahead and call it up x3 Go ahead and call it up, go ahead and call it up Category:Lyric Pages Category:Lyrics Category:Lyrics Off Title (Album) Category:Deluxe Song Lyrics